


Same Old Brand New You

by Angie_thefilmgeek



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_thefilmgeek/pseuds/Angie_thefilmgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 7 months since Jake left to go undercover and the 99 hasn't been the same without him. For Amy, it had been a summer full of torment. Eventual Peraltiago/Jamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first Brooklyn Nine Nine fanfiction so all feedback (positive or negative) will be highly appreciated. (Haven't written fanfiction in over a year and a half so I may be a little bit rusty). Also, as you will probably guess from this fanfic, I am definitely a Jamy shipper.

Chapter One 

 

It had been almost 7 months since the Nine Nine had lost Jake. Though most tried to deny it, It had taken its toll on everyone in the precinct.  None more than Amy Santiago. The night Jake was fired from the NYPD he had told her the truth about his feelings for her. 

 

' I wish something could happen between us-romantic stylez'

 

Those words had been the soundtrack to her summer. As much as she tried to ignore them, they were on a continual loop in her mind. She had thrown herself into her work, more than usual, and, although her arrest rate had gone through the roof, it was not enough to stop the familiar voice whispering in her ear. And as much as she had wanted to deny it, it had affected every aspect of her life- her relationship with Teddy had fizzled out due to the work load- at least that's what she tried to tell herself. Teddy was everything Amy thought was looking for, and yet, something was changing. She was changing. Those words had unlocked a world of different emotions for Amy, some that she was definitely not expecting to feel, and some that she was not prepared to deal with.

It had been an early start for Santiago that morning- a case that she had been working on with Boyle had a fresh lead that she was keen to follow up on. Although she was the secondary on the case, she was happy to be doing anything and everything that Boyle needed her to do. Keeping her mind occupied was the only thing she could do to ignore what was going round in her mind. 

"I'm headed out. When I get more information, I'll be in touch. Okay Boyle?"

Charles looked up from his desk and watched Santiago as she headed for the door. He had seen Amy's demeanor change all summer and was being increasingly worried for his friend. He jumped up from his seat, grabbing his jacket and charged towards her before she reached the stairs. 

He lightly touched her arm. "Mind if I tag along? Would like to see where this lead takes us." Despite being the primary, Charles was always conscience of letting Amy having her own space.

Amy turned around with a small, deflated smile. "Of course." 

Although she would have preferred to go along, she was always grateful to have Charles beside her.  He was not only a great detective but a true friend to anyone who needed it.

They had walked in comfortable silence to the car but as soon as the door closed on both sides, Charles began to speak.

"Amy?"

"Yes Charles."

"Can I ask you something?"

Worried by his tone, she turned to face Boyle, her eyes making contact with his.

"Please tell me if I'm way out of line but is there something you not telling me? You've not been yourself all summer."

She felt a look of shock cross her face but she knew in her mind he was right. She let out a sigh and settled back into her seat. She didn't want to lie to her friend but she didn't want to tell him the whole truth either. "I'm okay Charles. I'm just been so busy that I'm a little worn out."

When she heard the words fall out of her mouth, she could see by the look on Boyle's face that he didn't believe her. 

"That's what has had me worried." he replied honestly. "I know you're a hard, driven worker but you've not stopped for months."

She was touched by his concern and felt guilty for not opening up to him. Instead she smiled as sweetly as she could at him. "I'm fine, Charles, really I am. But thank you."

She leant across and touched his arm. A forced smile appeared on his face, obviously deciding it was best to go along with her despite knowing there was something else bothering her.

They both clicked in their seatbelts and Amy put the car into drive. The short journey to their destination with filled with silence, small talk not seeming appropriate now.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Santiago and Boyle arrived back at the precinct around 2pm, the lead that they had followed up with proving to be a less than helpful. It had led them to an apartment block that was residential care for the elderly. They had spent two hours knocking on doors to no avail. Not a single resident had recognized the perp in the photo.

But the precinct was not how they had left it this morning. Everyone was sat at there desks in silence, staring towards Holt's office.

Amy made her way towards Rosa, who despite herself, was focused on the door too. 

"What's going on?" she asked, her tone low, almost at a whisper as not to break the silence.

Rosa hadn't even felt Santiago approach her and was uncharacteristically taken aback by the person now at her side. 

Despite the fright, her voice was its normal self. "Holt's with a suited dude from the FBI."

Amy felt her heart drop into her stomach. A feeling of dread taking over her entire body. She could see on Rosa's face that they were all thinking the same. News about Jake. Even worse, it had to be bad news about Jake. Amy's feet stayed firmly stuck to the floor, her entire body tense. She felt sick to her stomach, and could feel all the blood rushing away from her head. 

She closed her eyes to try and regain her senses. As soon as she had, she heard the familiar clink of Holt's office door opening.

Holt's monotonous voice seemed to boom across the whole precinct. "Thank you." 

The agent shook hands with the Captain and sharply made his way to the exit. 

Holt could feel all eyes on him.

"Diaz, Boyle, Terry, Santiago. My office, now." his tone unchanging.

All four looked at each other, sensing they were all bracing themselves for the worst. They made their way to the over and passed Holt who had remained at his door. Once they were all inside, he closed the door behind himself, before pulling down his blinds. 

Holt made his way behind his desk, although did not sit. This made the team unnerved. 

"I have some news regarding Detective Peralta."

Boyle took an audible breath in but he was not the only one who had.

The Captain continued." He had been a vital part of the undercover team, and thanks to his hard work, the FBI have been able to infiltrate the Iannucci family and have successfully arrested all suspects in the case." 

The atmosphere in Holt's office immediately changed to one of near jubilation. Even Rosa cracked a smile.

Holt, sensing the change quickly interjected. "I wasn't finished."

Amy grabbed on to the nearest thing she could, which, luckily for her was the strong arm of Sargent Jeffords. His directness had almost knocked her sideways, and the breath out of her. Maybe the dread she had felt earlier was about to come to fruition. 

"Detective Peralta was nearing the end of his undercover assignment when he was involved in an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Rosa inquired.

Holt took a small pause. "He was shot."

Amy let out a small gasp. She could feel her eyes immediately start to burn as tears threaten to fall from them. She looked at Boyle who was shaking and, Rosa had uncrossed her arms and looked visibly deflated. Terry's arm that Amy was leaning against, had become as hard as a rock.

Everyone remained silent, stunned by the news. Holt could see how the news had affected his squad. With a softer tone he tried to comfort the team. "Jake is in a stable condition, and if we know Peralta as well as we all do, he'll be back in the precinct in no time."

Rosa, who had known Jake since the academy, was quick to reply. "Are we able to go to the hospital? I mean, the assignment is over now, so?" 

Holt nodded. "I am heading over there now. The hospital will only let two of us in at a time. Santiago, you will come with me, Boyle you will go with Diaz, and Terry, I would like you to take Gina. They have been friends for a long time. Can you please tell her everything she needs to know?"

"Yes Sir." Terry headed towards the door, briefly looking back at his detectives, giving them a small smile. 

Boyle and Diaz made their way to the door too, both giving Amy a small touch on the arm as they left. 

Amy was now alone with Captain Holt. He looked at her with a look that she has never seen before. It was a kindness, almost compassion. "I will drive. I can see that you are in shock." He said with subtly stern voice. 

Amy went to speak, but no words escaped her lips. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Thank you, Sir." Her voice was small but she was glad something came out. She did not want to appear this weak, especially in front of Captain Holt, and would try to mentally and physically pull herself together before getting to the hospital. 

Captain Holt led her to his car. She knew the journey would not be a comfortable one but she was grateful that she got to go with him. Captain Holt was her 'rabbi' and whenever she needed to summon strength of any kind, she would think to herself 'What Would Captain Holt Do?'

As they drove across town, she sat, almost slumped in her seat, childlike. She looked across at him, like a child to a father, his face as stoic as ever. He could feel her eyes on him and he turned his face ever so slightly as he began. "Santiago. I know that Jake is very important to you, and not just as your partner."

Her eyes widened from his statement. Even in times like this, he could surprise her. 

"He'll be okay."

His words gave her strength, like she knew they would. She sat up, pulling herself together, in more ways than one.

"I know, Sir." 

As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Amy drew in a deep breath. She didn't know exactly what to expect. As a detective, she had had training on how to cope with situations like this, but not when it came to someone she held more dearly than she had previously cared to admit.

She and Holt made their way towards the nurses station. Captain Holt took the lead.

"We are here to see Detective Jake Peralta. I believe you've been informed that were on our way."

The nurse looked down at the records with a quiet determination on her face, and, with a 'oh yes' looked up.

"Jake Peralta is in private room One Thirteen. Just down the hall, to the left." 

Captain Holt smiled politely and headed down the corridor. Santiago walked purposely slowing than Holt, needed to take a few more breathes to ready herself. 

Holt entered the room, turning the doorknob slowly. He peered his head around the door slowly, not wanting to startle its occupant.

Before Amy could enter, she heard a familiar voice. Croaky, but familiar.

"Captain."

Amy's heart skipped a beat. She had missed that voice. 

She remained behind the door for a few seconds longer to give Holt his moment. 

"It's good to see you." Holt's velvety tone was uncharacterisically warm. 

All of the blood rushed to Amy's head. With one more deep breath, she mustered her will to lead her into the room.

It took a few seconds for their eyes to make contact. She had never been so happy to see his chocolaty brown eyes. A smile appeared on her face instantaneously.

"Jake." her voice said at a whisper. She walked towards him, her stomach full of butterflies.

"It's really good to see you Amy."

She took his hand in his. 

"It's good to see you too."


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2

 

Hand in hand, next to him, Amy's heart was beating so fast she felt like it was about to burst through her chest. She had never been so relieved or happy to see Jake Peralta, here, lying in the hospital bed in front of her. In the five years she had been at the Nine-Nine, this was truly the first time she had ever felt emotionally vulnerable in front of him. Everything that had been weighing her down through the summer had lifted and it was knowing that Jake was back that had done it.

Her overwhelming feelings though, had blinded her. Because her eyes had only been locked on his, it took a few moments before the reality of Jake's condition become apparent. She hadn't noticed anything at first but the longer she was next to him, the more she saw. His lip was split, his cheekbones and eyes were black and blue- in fact almost his entire face was swollen. She did not want to imagine what other injuries he had endured.

Amy didn't want Jake to see the shock on her face but it was too late. His grip on her hand became tighter, and a small smile formed on his sore lips. 

"Jake?" her voice lined with sincere concern.

His smile was unflinching but his eyes told of the true pain he was in. Amy looked at Captain Holt, who although his feeling were less transparent than hers, had a look of worry on his face.

Jake's croaky voice was small. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Amy could see that he was trying to comfort them but both she and Captain Holt were not convinced. 

"Jake," Captain Holt using his first name unnerved them both, "What happened?"

Jake face suddenly become atypically serious. He closed his eyes, squeezing them tight, the memory painful to recall. He turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at either of them. Amy leant closer to Jake, her thumb rubbing along his hand that was still intertwined with hers.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." she tried to offer him comfort, her heart breaking at the sight of Jake Peralta, who's humorous and easy going nature she had grown to love, was gone from his face.

As he turned back to face her, a small tear rolled down his left cheek. She could not bear to see him like this. She also felt the sting of tears fall from her eyes. Captain Holt, who had been at the foot of the bed made his way round to the side, grabbing Jake's right hand.

Jake, clearly touched by both, cleared his throat. He looked straight forward, to where Holt had been standing, trying to avoid both gazes as he spoke.

"It was the day of the arrests. I was just about to meet up with Simmonds, my contact at the FBI, when Leo Ianucci came to my apartment. He said that he needed to talk."

Amy knew what was coming next. She braced herself for the details of which she couldn't bear to hear.

"I had only turned my back for a moment and when I turned round again to face him, he was right next to me. Before I knew it...."

Jake's voice began to quiver. His bottom lip was shaking.

"..I was on the floor. He was on top of me. I could see the gun in his belt. I tried to fight him off of me but he....."

Amy let out a quiet sob. She looked across at Holt who had now place both his hands around Jake's. She could tell that, even though he was a professional, by-the-book commander, he saw Jake in the same way everyone did, with affection. 

She looked at Jake's battered face. All she wanted to do was touch it- take his pain away- make it her own even. Already she knew that he was not the same Jake that had left her that night outside the precinct. She couldn't help but think who knows what else he saw or did? 

Jake took a deep breath in, the agony of which, showed on his face. His whole body, which was covered only by a sheet, seemed to tense at the intake. 

Both Amy and Holt stayed silent as they gave Jake a moment to ease himself. Neither knew the extent of the injuries on Jake's body underneath that sheet but both had an idea. Looking across at Amy, it was not long before Holt stood up. He kept one hand to Jake's. "I think I will give you two a moment alone." 

He walked toward the door, and, as he went to open it, he turned around. "I am extremely proud to have you at the Nine-Nine Peralta." He gave a small smile and turned the knob. In a quick second, he was gone. 

Amy felt like climbing onto the bed next to Jake. She wanted to be as close to him as she could but her professionalism made her hold back. She was desperate to tell him all the feelings she had been suppressing over the summer. When Jake had left, he had unknowingly taken a piece of her with him. It was only in this moment, seeing him in such pain, that she had realized. Up until now, she was unwilling to even listen to her own feelings, pushing them to the back of her mind. But now the floodgates were open, and here, before the broken man that laid there in front of her, she wanted to finally listen to them. 

Jake turned his face towards her. His eyes were still teary and dark- it had never been a problem for him to open up in the past, but the memory of his attack was to painfully fresh in his mind. Amy instinctively raised a hand to his face, cupping it softly, wiping a falling tear with her thumb. Their gaze was locked. In that moment, everything that needed to be said, was silenced by the need of just being there, together.

They were enveloped in comforting silence for what seemed like an eternity when there was a small knock at the door. Amy withdrew her hand from his face, unconscientiously straightening herself up. 

It was Captain Holt. He didn’t say anything but Amy knew that her time with Jake was over for now. She knew that she needed to get back to the precinct although her internal monologue was telling her to stay. Despite herself, she knew that it wasn't just because of the cases waiting for her back at her desk- Jake needed his rest before his next set of visitors. With a heavy heart, Amy rose from her seat. 

"I'm sorry Detective, but that's our time up. When I get to the precinct, I will inform Boyle, Diaz and Sargent Jeffords of what you told us so you don’t have to." 

Jake appreciated the suggestion from the Captain. He did not want to have to recall the recent events again so soon. 

"Thank you Sir." his voice low, sore.

Amy, who was now hovering by the side of the bed, leant down toward Jake. Despite the Captain's presence, she allowed herself to be open, kissing Jake ever so softly, briefly on his bruised lips. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

She looked deeply into his eyes, knowing that she didn't need to say anything else. She walked towards Captain Holt throwing him a small smile. They made their way out of the door and, with one last look, she smiled at Jake before closing the door behind her. She felt an unexplainable force trying to pull her back but she knew she would be back in no time at all. For now, she would take comfort in knowing that Boyle and Diaz would soon be there for him.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 

Chapter 3

 

Back at the precinct, Amy couldn't think about anything else but getting back to Jake. She had never been more desperate to see him- although she had had her moments over the summer. Seeing him-despite the dire situation- made all the feelings she had tried to ignore over the last seven months become clear. She was, maybe not quite in love with Jake, but she had deep feelings that she could no longer deny. 

She and Captain Holt had informed Boyle, Diaz, Jeffords and Gina of the events that had led up to Jake's hospitalization. Although having all dealt with situations like this many times before (with the exception of Gina), they were all shocked- this was one of their own. And not just anyone- Jake Peralta.

Boyle and Diaz left for the hospital almost as soon as the briefing was over. Everyone was desperate to see Jake, even more so now that his return was not how they had imagined. 

Amy needed to keep herself occupied until the end of her shift. She, as always when needing distracting, dove straight back into the cases that awaited her on her desk. She had not been working too long when she noticed that Gina was not at her usual spot. Amy looked around the bullpit and the break room but there was no sign of her.

She knocked on Captain Holt's door.

"Come in."

"Excuse me Sir but have you seen Gina. I can't find her anywhere."

Captain Holt, who despite Amy's entrance into his office had kept on reading an open file, looked up.

"Are you sure ? I thought she was at her desk?"

"No Sir. Can you think of anywhere she might be?"

Captain Holt took a moment to ponder. "I once heard her and Detective Diaz talking about a secret bathroom."

This had not occurred to Amy but as soon as the Captain had said it, she also had a recollection of their secret ladies room.

"Thank you Sir."

Amy turned back toward the bullpen and headed for 'Babylon'. She walked down the abandoned corridor where the she knew the bathroom was located, and, after only a few moments, heard quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. 

She pulled back the door and saw Gina, who was normally so composed, sobbing, knees pulled to her chest. Amy was taken aback by the sight before her. Of all of the people in the precinct she expected to see like this, maybe with the exception of Rosa, Gina was not top of the list. 

"Gina?" She said, her voice soft.

Gina looked up, her face flushed, her eyes red raw. Amy was at a loss for words. She moved towards Gina, taking a seat beside her on the stone cold floor. She knew that Gina and Jake had grown up together, but during office hours, they didn't seem to interact much so it was a fact that Amy had almost forgotten.

She wrapped her arm around Gina's shoulders, not sure how to offer her comfort. At times, it was hard to remember that Gina was human- her zany, unconventional personality making her seem alien to Amy sometimes. 

Gina leant into Amy, resting her head on her shoulder. She was breathing erratically, trying to stop the sobs from escaping her throat. 

A few moments later, she spoke, her voice broken. "Tell me the truth. Is Jake really gonna be okay?"

Amy looked down toward Gina, a smile on her lips.

"Of course he is." she said as positively as she could make her voice, "It's Jake we're talking about."

Gina snorted through her nose. "He's like a brother to me. I can't lose him. He is my oldest friend in the world."

This warmed Amy's heart. She couldn't help but imagine what they must have been like as kids- though she was sure it wasn't much different from how they are now. She rubbed Gina shoulders with a force that was probably too enthusiastic but she wanted to let Gina know that she understood.

"You know what Gina? Jake is going to be fine. He's strong, like you."

Gina smiled. The sincerity of Amy's statement surprised her but she knew that Amy was right. Jake was strong- the strongest person she knew. 

"Thank you Amy"

She lifted her head off of Amy's shoulder and with the sleeve of her cardigan wiped her face. She stood up and shook herself, as if to rid herself of the memory of crying. She looked down at Amy and offered her a hand to help her up. With it she said "I get now why Jake likes you so much." 

Amy too now had a smile on her face. "You knew that Jake liked me?"

Gina let out a small laugh. "Of course I did Dummy. Everyone knew. You know, for a detective, your not that smart at figuring out feelings."

The two ladies laughed as they exited the bathroom. "And you know what Gina? For a civilian, you too much of a good detective."

 

It was now approaching the end of Amy's shift. The hand on the clock was inching its way, more slowly than usual Amy felt, closer to 6 o'clock. She was itching to go back to the hospital and time seemed to have been purposefully trying to stretch itself, to make Amy wait longer than she felt she could. She had spoken to Boyle, Diaz, Jeffords and Gina about their visits and they all said that, although he was obviously in a significant amount of pain, Jake was being his same old self. She knew that Jake would have wanted to keep up appearances for the sake of the squad, to make them feel they didn’t have to worry about him.

When the hand finally hit 6, Amy almost leapt from her seat, swiftly grabbing her jacket and her purse, and headed straight for the door, saying her goodbyes to the team as quickly as she could. She got in her car and drove immediately for the hospital. After the day she had had, she felt that she was in need of a shower, but that could wait. She wanted to be once again at Jake's side.

When she got to the hospital, she felt herself moving almost at a jog, as if she couldn't reach Jake's room fast enough. She didn't even stop by the nurses station to check in, she just kept going, that force that she had felt on her previous visit, once again pulling at her. 

Stood outside One Thirteen, she peered in through the glass. Jake looked as though he were asleep. She twisted the door knob as quietly as she could and slipped inside the room, carefully closing the door behind her as to not disturb him.

"Santiago, you were never very good at sneaking about." 

Amy turned around, and while trying to look mock insulted, smiled broadly at the owner of the voice on the bed.

"Well, I think that's a good thing Peralta. I'm a cop, not a criminal."

Her rebuttals were never as good she they sounded in her head, but this time she didn't care. She took the same chair that she had sat in when she came with the Captain and reached for Jake's hand.

"I told you I'd be back." giving him a sweet smile.

Jake moved his head to face her, his eyes seemingly brighter than the had been that afternoon.

"You never could stay too long away from me." he replied, a small smile curled around his lips.

She lightly smacked the top of the hand she was holding, again, as to play along with his 'joke' but she knew he was right. There had always been something between her and Peralta, not always romantic, but always a chemistry. 

"Listen Jake...."

She paused, to find the words she really wanted to say. "This may not be the best time to say this but...."

Before she had a chance to finish Jake spoke. "Listen Amy. You don't have to say anything. I don't want this, me lying in a hospital, shot, to be a factor in anything that you may or may not feel towards me. I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

Amy felt a genuine stab to her gut, as his word this time did truly insult her. 

"Hey!" She interjected. "Now you listen to me!" The sharp tone startling Jake. "All summer, your words have been echoing around my mind. All summer I tried to ignore those words. You said them, and then left. And I had to deal with them on my own. If they, and you, didn't mean anything to me, I wouldn't have been such a mess these last seven months."

Jake looked into Amy's now tear-lined eyes and could see the pain that her words represented. She looked as though she was about to deflate like a popped balloon, like all the strength in her body had left her with those words. He took a tighter grip on her hand and lifted it to his mouth, placing upon it a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry." he said, his face serious. "I know that they way I left things between us was, well, sucky. But I promise you, I didn't mean for it to be like that. Every time I had tried to say something before, you always looked so happy with Teddy and it was more painful than even this bullet wound."

Amy regained her composure and looked at Jake. She could see that he too was in as much pain mentally as he was physically. She had almost forgotten that he was the one that had to leave- and he too, had had no resolution to his feelings. 

"Look Jake, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just, these feelings that I have, for you, they have been making me crazy. And not being able to see you- that has made me even crazier." she said into her chest, not quite bringing herself to look him in the eyes.

"There were so many times when I was undercover where I thought about calling, or even seeing you. But I couldn't risk my cover being blown, or putting you in danger." Jake reached for Amy's chin, lifting her face so that their eyes met. She felt almost ashamed that she had gotten so heated with him, with him so fragile. Fragile did not seem like a word she would ever associate with Jake but at this moment, he reminded her of a small bird with a broken wing.

As she looked back into his eyes, she felt a small tear escape her eyelids. Her heart was pounding, sending messages to her brain to be honest with him. 

She looked at him earnestly, "Jake, I missed you so much. It's not been the same without you. I've not been the same without you." 

A small smile formed on his lips. He wanted to do more but he was not sure whether his body would permit it. As though reading his mind, Amy stood up from the seat, and sat in the small space left on the bed beside him, making sure not to nudge or push him. She leant down and kissed his forehead, before very gently snuggling up against him.

"Amy," Jake softly leaned his head against hers. "When I get released from here in god-knows-when, I'm gonna make this all up to you. I promise. Nothing would make me happier than to try and make you happy."

This moment, although not how she had exactly picture it, was what she had been yearning for all summer. "I'd like that."   


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Chapter 4

 

It had been ten days since the 99 had found out about Jake. He had come a long way in his recovery in that time- his face was no longer swollen or black and blue, and his bullet wound was healing. He had had the stitches removed and although he still had pain when he moved, he was ready to be released from hospital.

Amy was filled with both excitement and anxiety at the thought of Jake's release- she had seen him everyday, and sometimes more than once, when she could- and she had seen how different he now seemed since his assignment. He had promised her a date, although she felt like every time she had visited him, she had gotten to know him far better than she ever could on a date. People on a date always project what they think the other person want them to be, and hide all the things they think are negatives- so dates have the reverse effect of what they are meant to do. 

Jake's vulnerability had led to conversations with him that she never imagined. They discussed family, work, their hopes and dreams for the future. It was as though subjects she would, or he would for that matter, never have broached in the past, were all up for discussion. They connected in a way that had surprised them both. Their ambitions in both their personal lives and careers were eerily similar.

Amy had began to feel that maybe she had been too quick in the past to judge Jake and that maybe she hadn't actually taken the time to solve the mystery that was him. On the outside, he had always seemed immature and cocky, which to some extent he was, but she was now realizing that his behaviors had been masking how he had really felt about himself.

It was 6am and Amy had had little sleep. Usually, she had no problem sleeping, even after particularly hard days at the 99 but she had been tossing and turning all night. Her alarm sounded beside her despite already being fully awake. She moved  to turn it off and slowly pulled her duvet back. She brought her legs round and sat on the side of her bed. It took her a few moments of just sitting there before she could muster her strength to do her normal morning routine. Once in the swing of it, Amy was dressed and ready for the day in twenty minutes. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door. She was on an early, shorter shift than usual- she had special permission from Captain Holt to pick up Jake from the hospital. 

When she reached he precinct, she sat at her desk, looked through the paperwork that was piled on top and began processing anything that she thought could make the morning pass the quickest. Amy set herself into work mode and, although Jake's face kept popping into her mind, she had a productive morning. Before she knew it, the bullpit had filled with the rest of the squad and she had completed enough paperwork to justify her leaving early (not that the Captain would judge her for it).

It was now one o'clock and Amy gathered her things together to leave.

"Tell Jake we all said hi." Boyle said, her usual enthusiasm lining his voice. 

"Will do, Charles." she smiled sweetly at him.

Amy drove as fast as she legally could to the hospital. She had promised Jake to be there for 1.30 and she didn't want to let him down. If you had told Amy 9 months ago that she cared this much about Jake, she would've believed you. But a lot can happen in a year and Amy knew full well that things had, and were about to change.

When she reached the hospital, she headed straight to Jake's room. She throw a smile towards the nurses at their station who now recognized Amy from her many visits. Although she knew Jake was expecting her, she knocked on his door before entering. 

When she entered, Jake was sat on the side of his bed, talking to his doctor. Amy silently raised her hand to apologize for the interruption and took her now usual seat.

The doctor continued "Don't over exert yourself when you leave here Detective. Your body, although stronger, still needs to fully recover. Promise me you'll take it easy?"

Jake looked at Amy and rolled his eyes, making her let out a small laugh. "I promise. Thank you Doctor Shailes."

Jake shook the doctor's hand and with that, she left. He looked at Amy who had a suspiciously knowing look on her face. "What?" he questioned.

"You know what." she replied, a full blown smile on her face. "I know you Jake, and I'm gonna make sure you'll be keeping that promise that you made to the nice doctor."

Jake smiled back at her. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Amy raised her eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?"

Jake winked at her, his grin wider than she had seen it since before he left. "I mean, you're gonna have to keep a very close eye on me." 

Despite all her efforts, she laughed. "As will Boyle, Gina, Rosa, the Sarge and the Captain."

Jake pouted. "But I like your eyes the best."

Amy could feel herself melting at his words. She knew what he was getting at. She stood up and started gathering his belongings, making sure to appear like his last comment hadn't affected her. "Let's just get you home."

As she went to reach for his bag, she felt his hand on hers. She looked at him, his eyes firmly fixed on hers, his face serious. What he did next took her by surprise. He had enveloped his body around hers, his head resting on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Amy couldn't help but return the affection, tightening her grip on his. "Anytime Peralta."

 

She hadn't told Jake but Amy had decided that she wasn't taking him back to his apartment- he would be staying at hers until she knew he'd be okay. 

"Um Amy, you just drove past my street." Jake said, confused.

"That's because as I said earlier, I'm making sure you keep your promise- you'll be staying with me until you're better."

Jake looked at her, although she kept her eyes on the road. "I'll be fine, Amy. I don't want to, um, put you out."

She briefly turned her face to look back at him. "You're not putting me out idiot. I live in a two bedroom apartment so I have the room." She was tempted to add more to the end of her sentence but refrained.

Jake knew that if he tried to argue with her, he'd only give in to her anyways so he just left it there. His mind was racing though with thoughts of 'living' with this woman that he was more than just fond of, who was more than just a colleague to him now. He didn't want it to become awkward, and he especially didn't want her seeing him as a nuisance.

As though reading his mind, she began to speak again. "And listen, you won't be a nuisance, or getting in my way. I want you there.......so I can keep a close eye on you." A small smile crept onto her lips. 

Jake, who had never been at a loss for words, was now dumbstruck. Did she mean what he thought she meant? He tried to mentally shake off her last comments, not wanting to complicate things between himself and Amy, now that he was staying at hers. Over the last 10 days, they had become closer then he could ever imagine. He had never let anyway into his life as personally as he had with Amy and it scared him. He was scared that she didn't quite still feel the same as he did. There had been the small moments that happened at the hospital, but now that they were back in the real world, would there still be that intimacy they had shared in the cocoon of his hospital room?

It hadn't taken long to get back to Amy's apartment. She lived in a nice suburb of Brooklyn that wasn't too far from the precinct. He had only been there once before- the Thanksgiving when Amy had wanted to let the Captain know that she wanted him as her mentor, but instead they all ended up having a culinary feast back at the precinct. Once inside, he could see that it had changed a bit since then- less elderly lady, more mid-life-crisis. 

"I like what you've done with the place." he said mockingly, moving towards her couch.

Amy looked embarrassed as she followed him. "It's horrible. After Gina had a good old laugh at it, it made me go out and buy all this so called 'modern' junk that just so isn't me. I don't even know why I did it. I loved it the way it was." Amy let out a small sigh. "Gina sure knows how to get into my head."

Jake throw her a small sympathetic smile. "It's not so bad. Nicer than my place. More homely."

Amy smiled in appreciation of his words and reached for his hand, entwining her fingers with his. She felt trepidation as she did it, not knowing in her mind whether she should or not, but she couldn't back out now without it looking awkward. 

Amy felt Jake's fingers tighten around hers, softly. Neither spoke for the next few minutes, both enjoying the small moment, letting themselves relax into each other's company. Before long though, Amy thought she should show Jake to his room, to let him familiarize himself with his new home for the next few weeks.

"Come on." she said, lightly pulling at his hand. "I'll give you the tour."

Jake rose a bit too fast from the couch, momentarily forgetting about his injuries. He winced in pain, which he hoped Amy hadn't seen but she had.

"I'm sorry Jake. Are you okay? That was totally my fault." she had genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, Amy. Nothing I can't handle." he replied through a grimace. "And it wasn't your fault, Silly."

Amy let out a small laugh at the use of his word silly. It was something she was more used to hearing her mother say than Jake but she liked it. "I don't mean to laugh- you being in pain and all, but silly? Really?" 

"Well you are silly." he said, nothing more snappy coming to mind. 

Amy suddenly moved very close to Jake, the proximity making Jake nervous. 

"Jake, please don't tell me you're fine, when I can see that you're not. You don't have to put on a front with me."

She moved her hand up toward his cheek, cupping the left side of his face.

"I'm going to make sure you'll be okay. Whatever you need, I'll take care of it."

Jake was moved by Amy's sincerity. His heart was pounding so hard he was convince Amy could hear it through his chest. He turned his cheek and kissed the palm of her hand, a gesture that made Amy's heart echo Jake's. She knew in her heart of hearts all she wanted to do was kiss him and tell him that she too had feelings for him 'romantic stylez.' But now was not the time. She knew that despite the energy between them at that moment, he needed to rest- he had literally just got out of the hospital. 

She smiled at him and backed away. He looked saddened by the loss of contact which made Amy regret her decision. 

She made a suggestion. "Let me give you the tour and then we can do whatever you like- within reason." 

She offered her hand and led him to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Chapter Five

 

Amy kept her promise. That evening she let Jake choose everything- what they watched, what they ate- and despite some of his tastes in movies, she had had a nice time. She had made up her mind that, despite wanting to be close to him, she would keep her distance, her feelings for him making it more difficult than she had thought possible. She sat on her singular comfy chair rather than the couch, her excuse being that she wanted him to be as comfortable as possible and to stretch out, when really all she wanted to do was snuggle in beside him on the sofa.

"What to watch next?" Jake said, almost as though thinking aloud as he moved towards Amy's surprisingly large, diverse DVD collection, all alphabetized in a large cabinet. He wanted to pick something that he hadn't seen before, which was hard for him as he usually spent his free time either watching films or sports.

Amy stood up from where she was sitting and joined Jake at the cabinet. They ummed and ahhed for a few minutes, both surveying the choices.

Amy reached forward and pulled out Dead Man's Shoes. She looked at Jake who's forehead indicated he hadn't even heard of it, let alone seen it. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"You haven't seen this?" a trace of shock lined her voice. 

He shook his head. "Um, no."

Her eyes got large, as though the shock was too much. "Are you kidding me? It's unbelievable. Probably one of the most brilliant and horrifying films you'll ever see."

Her enthusiasm made Jake smile. "So what's it about?"

"At a basic level, it's a revenge story. But it's so much more than that." She opened the case and placed the DVD in the player. "I must warn you though, it's pretty gritty."

Jake looked at Amy and let out a small laugh. "I'm a detective in the NYPD. I think I can handle it."

"Okay then." she said, knowing Jake had no idea what he was in for. She returned to her chair, as did Jake to the couch.

She and Jake locked eyes, "Ready?" she said.

"Ready."

With that Amy pressed play on the remote.

 

As the end credits ran, Amy looked across at Jake. He was visibly shaking. 

"So what did you think?" she said, almost smugly.

Jake's eyes were wide. He turned his head slowly towards her. "That. Was. Incredible." 

A huge smile appeared on Amy's face. "I told you!" 

"How is it that I hadn't heard of it before?" Jake questioned.

Amy ignoring her own advise to give him space, for her sake and his,  made her way across the couch and plonked herself next to Jake. "I spent 8 weeks at a school just outside London in my senior year of high school. It had just come out over there and a group of us went and saw it. And oh my god, it made me literally so tense, I couldn't speak for an hour!"

Jake looked at Amy in surprise. "I didn't know you'd been to England?"

"Yeah, best time of my life! Well, you know, before becoming a detective."

 Her face was beaming as she recalled the memories. "If you ever get the chance, you have to go."

"That film was so brutal! I thought British people were reserved and all stiff upper lippy and what not." Jake head was bobbing side to side.

Amy laughed. "They are! Sort of."

She moved closer to Jake, leaning herself towards him, her will no longer able to keep herself from him. 

"I've been dying to go back." she said wistfully.

Jake looked at her, fully aware of her new proximity. "Well maybe you could show me the sights."

She looked at his hand and entwined her fingers with his. She looked at him, dead in his chocolaty brown eyes, her face stoic. Without saying a word, she moved her face to within a few inches of his.

 "I'd like that." she said, answering his last sentence. Ever so softly, she placed a small, lingering kiss on his voluptuous lips. She pulled back, trying to gage his reaction. His eyes were closed, as though still taking in what she had just done. He opened them slowly, and raised his hand to her cheek.

"Amy," he started, almost breathless.

She leant her forehead against his, maintaining her eyes to his. "Jake," she started, "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Her honesty took him by surprise. A elongated smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, well, I've wanted to do that for almost a year." he countered.

It made Amy laugh. "Why are you being so competitive? Same old Jake, has to.."

Before she could finish her sentence, his lips were now pressed against hers. He had kissed her the same way she had just kissed him and once again, and as quickly as it had happened, it had finished.

She let out a contented sigh. Both times their lips had touched she could feel herself melting, wanting to deepen the kiss further. The repressed feelings that she had previously had throughout the summer, before his incident, were now a hunger for him. She couldn't deny it any more. She wanted him so much, in every way possible. 

"I think I'm falling for you Detective." she said, her eyes closed.

Jake wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his body. She leant her head on his shoulder, and snuggled in the way she had wanted to before. 

"And I, Detective Santiago, have most definitely fallen for you."

They sat there contently, smiles on both faces. They did not want to move from this moment- not how either of them had imagined, but even more perfect. In the safety of Amy's apartment, they were happy. And in that moment, nothing could stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

 Chapter 6 

 

In the warm comfort of each other, Jake and Amy had fallen asleep on the couch. It was 6.15am when Amy suddenly stirred, startled by her surroundings. She had enjoyed a peaceful slumber, though the awkward position she had been in all night was immediately apparent as she went to stretch and her left arm, completely numb, swung out and knocked an empty cup from the small table beside her. She shushed it, but it fell to the floor with a thud. The silence that had enveloped them was suddenly broken. Jake's eyes shot open. Although it was still dark, Amy could see that he was a little disorientated, a few moments passing before the realization of where he was settling in. 

"Amy?" his voice at a whisper.

"I'm here Jake." she lightly grazed his hand.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position "What time is it?"

"It's 6.15." She stood up and made her way the kitchen, the small light she had flicked on making both she and Jake squint.

She filled her kettle with water and flipped the switch. There was nothing she craved more when she woke up than a cup of coffee. The whistle it exuded was not a kind sound needed that early in the morning but the end result justified its existence.

"Coffee?" she offered to Jake who was still rubbing his eyes, obviously not yet fully awake.

"Yes please." he said, stifling a yawn. He stretched out, wincing slightly in discomfort. 

Amy couldn't help but look at the man on her couch. His hair was scruffy and his clothes wrinkled and yet, to her, he looked beautiful. When she had woken up with Teddy beside her, she never looked at him the way she was admiring this man. And, although she had like Teddy- a lot- she knew in her heart of hearts- he wasn't Jake.

"Amy?" With a jump, she realized that Jake was suddenly beside her.

"Oh, sorry Jake. I was in a world of my own." 

She went to start pouring the water but Jake's hand took hers. She turned to face him, very aware of the tingle she was feeling from his touch. He didn't say anything. He looked her deep in her eyes, everything that he wanted to say expressed deep within his. The moment made Amy wide awake. She felt all her senses spring into hyper drive and her mind (and heart) raced with immediate thoughts of the impending few minutes. 

She took a deep breath in, the proximity between herself and Jake making it hard for Amy to  remember how to breathe naturally. She closed her eyes, steadying herself. She felt his hand touch her cheek, making her eyes involuntarily dart open. She felt a shiver run down her spine, her nerve endings all peaked to attention. 

Jake broke the silence. "Thank you Amy."

"For what?" her voice lined with confusion.

"For being there for me in the hospital, for taking care of me." His eyes never leaving hers. 

Amy was moved by his sincerity, knowing that emotions for Jake had never come easy. "Any time, Peralta."

 He pulled her closer to him, their bodies now touching. Jake, using the hand that was caressing her cheek, tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Amy's ear. It was a small moment but it made Amy want him, there and then. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling herself up onto her tippytoes, their faces were now just inches from each other. Amy could feel Jake's breath on her face, and despite the early morning, it smelt good. She couldn't hold back. 

With an unexpected force, Amy threw her lips to connect with Jake's. A little taken a back, a small noise escaped from Jake's throat, which surprisingly made Amy's subconscious smile. She was worried that the force was too much for Jake but as soon as the shock had left him, he was kissing her back with the same fervor. His hands had become entangled in her hair and her fingers had a firm grip on his. She moved one hand to his chest, lightly pushing him up against the wall, careful not to hurt him. It breaks the kiss but seeing the small smile on Jake's face makes her immediately reach for him again. She kisses him with a fierceness that even surprises herself but the more her brain engages in the fact that she, Amy Santiago, is finally kissing Jake Peralta, makes all of her body tingle. She deepens the kiss, her senses now becoming misted, time almost feeling like it was slowing down. She feels lightheaded, and her legs start to buckle.

Breaking the kiss, Jake takes hold of Amy's arm. "Are you alright?" he says, concerned, backing away to give Amy some room.

"Never better." she replies, her breath erratic, her smile crooked.

Jake threw her a smile that was nothing like she'd ever seen before. It was a mixture of happiness and arrogance, but softer than she'd ever seen on Jake's beautiful face.

The hunger for one another was evident on each of their faces, the air surrounding filled with electricity. They gazes were locked, both breathing in the moment that had occurred.  

"How about I make you that cup of coffee?" Jake offered, his own breath still not settled. His heart was racing, and although he was desperate to continue the kiss, he knew that he would only want to take things further. He had promised Amy a proper date and he did not want to push the boundaries of the relationship before this had happened. Also, it was very early in the morning, and knowing that Amy's shift at the precinct started at 8, now was not the best time.

"I should be making it for you. I'm the one who is supposed to be looking after you, remember?" Amy smiled sweetly at Jake, every fibre of her being wanting to grab Jake and continue the best wake up she'd ever had.

"Come on, I can make you coffee." He leant forwards and swept his hand along her cheek, a gesture that made Amy's heart melt. Her grin felt as though it had spread from one ear to the other. 

"Okay."

"Oh, and I was wondering" his hand now a hold of hers, "if you would like to go in that date I promised you tonight?" his voice uncharacteristically tentative.

She took a tighter grip on his hand, the proposition reminding her of his proposal after the bet. "That sounds like a great idea."

Jake let out what sounded like a relieved sigh, a huge smile now permeating his face. He softly tilted her chin, going in for a small kiss. Amy was a little taken a back by his earnestness but it made the moment all the more special. 

He turned toward the kettle, realizing he didn't know the layout of her kitchen.

"Uh Amy?"

"Yes Jake?"

"Where do you keep your coffee?"

She let out a small laugh. "You know what Jake? How about I make the coffee after all?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

For the first time in a long time it was hard for Amy to leave for work. The morning thus far had consisted of waking up next to Jake, kissing Jake, having breakfast with Jake, getting dressed with Jake and now, leaving Jake. It wasn't that she was worried about leaving him in his still somewhat fragile state, it was knowing that she wouldn't be able to see his face, hold his hand or kiss his sumptuous lips. 

In the car on her way to the 99 she thought about the strange turn of events that this year had brought- there had always been a connection with Jake; their working relationship had always been amazing- when they worked cases together they were unstoppable. It wasn't until the date she went on with Jake after losing the bet that she felt something deeper with him. She hated admitting it to herself or anybody else but they had an undeniable chemistry that, from the bet onwards, was spilling over into their personal relationship; when she had considered taking the promotion to Major Crimes, it was her feelings for Jake that had convinced her not to accept the job.

She had always seen the small looks that Jake had been giving her the few months before he left but had done her best to ignore them. Even when she started dating Teddy, she knew that she and he didn't have the same spark that she shared with Jake. And now, despite the exceptional circumstances that had brought them together, she was happier than she thought she ever could be with Jake Peralta.

As Amy walked into the precinct, she knew that she would be bombarded with questions regarding Jake- not personal questions- but questions nevertheless. She prepared herself for them mentally reminding herself that the events that had taken place in the last 24 hours were yet to become public knowledge.

"Morning everyone!" Amy said, her tone overly chirpy.

Rosa, Charles, Terry and Gina all looked quizzically at Amy. 

Noticing the looks Amy scrunched her face, "What?"

"You're awfully perky this morning." Gina chimed.

Amy could feel herself turning a light shade of red. "It's a beautiful morning outside, that's all."

The squad once again looked at each other, Amy's reply unduly defensive. Raised eyebrows surrounded Amy and she knew that her attempt at appearing normal was failing miserably. 

"How's Jakey doing?" Boyle was the first to ask.

"He's good." An enormous smile automatically spread across Amy's face at the mention of his name, the muscles in her face portraying her real feelings. "He's still in some pain but he's definitely on the mend." She tried to ignore the incredulous looks on her colleagues faces and continue to talk about Jake. "He'll be back here in no time."

Amy sat down at her desk and proceeded to shuffle through the small pile of paperwork that she had left the previous afternoon, aware that she was still being gazed upon- the heat of their eyes burning into her skull. Amy could feel that her demeanor had sparked interest and that she would no doubt be asked by everyone what had caused it. She knew that her lying skills were no where near good enough to fool the collective of detectives and they would see straight through them.

Luckily enough for Amy, she heard the familiar click of the door to Captain Holt's office.

"Santiago, a word."

Amy stood up and, without catching the eyes of the officers in the bullpit, marched rapidly into his office. Without a sound, Holt motioned for Amy to take a seat.

"What's up Captain?"

Holt made his way around to his chair and sat before speaking. "How is Detective Peralta? I was informed that he has taken residence with you?"

Although his voice was mono-tonal, Amy could sense the inquiring nature of his question.

"Yes Sir. I thought that my apartment would be a more appropriate location for him than his own so I am letting him stay with me in the meantime. I knew that, without supervision, he wouldn't take his recovery period serious enough." Amy could feel a flush of color rise in her cheeks once again. "But he is doing well, Sir"

Captain Holt looked at Amy in a way that she had never seen before. His eyes appeared to be smiling (although his mouth did not) as though he knew exactly what had occurred between herself and Jake that morning.

"I know that you are the best person to keep a close eye on him."

Amy's eyes widened; was Captain Holt teasing her? "Thank you Captain. I will do my very best."

Holt's tone changed. "Oh, I know you will Santiago. Dismissed."

Amy was now the color of a tomato. Holt was most definitely teasing her. Of all the people in the 99, the Captain was not who she expected to tease her about Jake. It wasn't completely unwarranted though- he had seen the way they had acted around each other and was witness to the kiss she had given Jake at the hospital but she was nevertheless surprised.

She felt glued to her seat. A sudden urge to tell Captain Holt the truth about the situation surging through Amy. 

"Sir, if I may, I'd like to say something."

Holt just nodded.

"I know that what I am about to say won't surprise you but I feel that I owe you an explanation. Not an explanation per se. I mean you should know, or not know but you should...."

"Santiago, you are rambling."

Amy straightened herself as if to pull herself together. "Sir," she started slowly, "When Jake was in the hospital, we became more than just partners but I promise you, I will not let it interfere with my work."

"Of that I have no doubt, Santiago. You have always worked well with Peralta, despite that ridiculous bet you had this year. I know it will be no different now." His understanding made Amy breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Sir." Amy stood and headed for the door.

"Just one more thing Santiago."

"Yes Sir?"

"Kevin and I would like to invite you both to dinner next week."

Amy threw the Captain a large smile. "I'm sure Jake would like that."

 

I hope you like this chapter. I am trying to make this story a bit more lighthearted than the previous ones. I feel that Peraltiago deserve a bit of light relief! Tell me what you though. Reviews welcome! (Also, I may post the next chapter very soon- in the process of writing it already)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

As Amy had suspected, each member of the squad had come up to her during the day asking about Jake and what was going on between them. She told them all the same thing.

"We're just taking it one day at a time."

When the clock finally hit 5, Amy couldn't wait to get home. She had spoken to Jake sporadically throughout her shift but to finally see his beautiful face is what had gotten her through an usually uneventful day (work wise).

From leaving the precinct to finally getting home had only taken Amy fifteen minutes but for her it felt longer than that. As she pulled out her door keys from her purse, she noticed a note on her doormat. She reached down and opened it. It read:

"Amy,

I have a surprise for you. Look under the mat. Put it on then knock three times.

Jake x"

With slight trepidation Amy lifted the mat. Underneath was a basic black blindfold. Her heart started to race, excitement and nervousness coursing through her body. Trusting her instinct to trust in Jake, she placed the blindfold around her eyes. It was unlike anything she had ever done before but when it came to Jake, she knew her instincts were always right. She stepped forward and knocked on the door-three times like the note had instructed.

After a few moments she heard the door open. A shiver ran though her entire body as she felt Jake's hand take hers.

"Welcome home." Jake's voice was low and made Amy melt.

He led her into the apartment, closing the door behind them. Standing behind her, he removed the blindfold. Although she had only worn it for mere moments, it was one of the most sensual experiences of her life-having her vision temporarily blinded had immediately heightened her other senses.

When Amy finally saw the apartment, she felt as though her legs were going to give way from beneath her. It was the best surprise she had ever had-Amy hated surprises but this was more than that- it was a perfect moment.

The apartment was decorated with British memorabilia- Union Jack flags, pictures of Big Ben, Buckingham Palace and the Thames, small figurines of the Royal family and a small Doctor Who Tardis in the centre of the dining room table with a candle lit on each side. Amy was awestruck. She couldn't believe Jake had gone to this much effort.

He was the first to speak. "I know it's corny but I thought since you loved your time in England and I can't take you there tonight, I'd bring it to you instead."

A small tear ran down Amy's cheek. "I absolutely love it. It's....amazing." She turned around to face him, her face glowing. "How did you do all of this? You're supposed to be taking it easy."

Jake smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. "I had a little help from my friends."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "But how? They were all working today."

Jake had a small grin on his lips as he spoke. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Amy laughed at his response- typical Jake- always has an answer for everything. But she was genuinely in awe of the effort he had quite clearly gone to.

"Jake, it's perfect. Thank you." Amy nestled her head into his shoulder, overwhelmed by the occasion.

"Well, I promised you a date and since you've already done so much for me, I wanted to make it something you'd always remember- and not in a bad way."

Jake's sincerity hit Amy at her core. Tears of happiness fell down her rosy coloured cheeks, a look of sheer delight splayed across her pretty face. Jake took her by the hand and led her to the table. Like a gentleman, he pulled out her chair and invited her to sit.

"So to continue the British theme, I called Boyle to ask his opinion of what we should have for 'tea' as he called it. I'm glad to say it's nothing too extreme- I know how Charles can be. We are having Fish and Chips with mushy peas." Jake scanned Amy's face waiting anxiously for her reaction.

"I love mushy peas!" Amy exclaimed .

Jake's face beamed at her in relief. "I'd never even heard of them until Charles brought them up."

Amy was curious as to where Jake (or Boyle) was able to buy them. "There's somewhere local that sells them?"

"Yeah" Jake replied. "Well, fairly local anyways. Charles knows of this food emporium in the West Village that sells all kinds of British food. Which brings me to pudding."

Amy's heart expanded every time Jake used British vocabulary. She thought it was so unbelievably cute and just added to her delight. The boy had done his research.

Jake continued. "I got us a few options as I wasn't sure which you'd prefer."

"Hit me with them." The joy exuded from Amy like beams of light.

"Well, we've got Bread and Butter Pudding, some Cadbury's chocolate or Spotted Dick and custard."

Amy let out a small giggle when she noticed Jake squirming at the latter puddings name, his face tense as though suppressing a laugh. "It's okay Jake. I laughed the first time I heard the name too."

Jake's face contorted into a huge grin. "How can you name a dessert Dick?!"

"I know right?" Amy agreed. 

For a small moment they enjoyed the humor of its name. It wasn't until the laughter subsided that she told him her choice. "How about we have a bit of everything?" she suggested. 

"Sounds good to me." he agreed.

Jake stood up from the table and headed for the kitchen. Upon his return Amy could see that, like in a traditional British Chippy, their dinner, though on a plate, was wrapped in newspaper. He placed it in front of her and disappeared back into the kitchen. When he came back the second time he had in his hands salt, vinegar and the mushy peas.

"Bon Appetite."

Amy immediately tucked into the meal in front of her, the memories of her time in England rushing back. Unconsciously, she let out a satisfied hum. Jake noticed and couldn't help but smile. 

 

Ten minutes later, they had completely demolished their food. 

"That was so good." Amy said placing her knife and fork back onto the table neatly.

"Actually I agree. Those mushy peas weren't as bad as they looked. Plus, it counts as one of my 5 a day right?"

Amy chuckled at his statement, knowing that Jake almost had an aversion to anything that looked remotely like fruit or vegetables. "Yeah, I think it does."

Jake immediately stood, clearing the empty plates from the table. Amy took a sip of her drink, washing the remainder of the meal into her stomach. From behind her Amy heard a song start to play. She recognised it immediately. All Time Love by Will Young. She spun in her chair and looked at Jake. "How on earth did you know that I like this song?"

Jake winked. "As I said before, I had a little help from my friends. Well, actually your friends. I called Kylie. I figured that with her being your best friend she'd be able to give me a little bit of background information."

Amy's heart skipped a beat. Jake moved towards her and offered her his hand. She accepted and rose immediately from her seat. He pulled her in and enveloped his body around hers. As they slow danced,  he whispered in her ear. "I never took you for such a softie, Santiago."

She pulled back to look at him. "I'm not. This song is just so beautiful and he was on the radio all the time when I was in London. It just does something to me."

"Well, again, thank you for liking something I had never heard. When Kylie told me about it I had no clue who he was, let alone the song." Looking deep into her eyes, he said something that surprised her. "But you're right, it is beautiful. Just like you."

He leant down and softly began to kiss her. It was the most romantic moment of Amy's life. Never, in a million years, did she ever imagine something this amazing would happen to her. And, here, now, it was. And it was perfect. He was perfect. She was perfect.

Please tell me what you think. All reviews are highly appreciated. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Amy was the happiest she had been in a long time. This evening that Jake had organized for her was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It was not just the thought that he had put into it, it was what it all represented. She knew that it wasn't just to impress her (although she was overwhelmingly impressed), it was an expression of how he felt for her. And she knew exactly what he felt because she felt it too. Thoughts raced though her mind of whether it was too early or not to confess those feelings, but, she knew that she could no longer allow them to stay within her. 

Snuggled on the couch, both Jake and Amy was satisfyingly full from the delicious dinner and dessert they had devoured. They were preparing to watch some Monty Python when Amy unwrapped herself from Jake. 

She turned to face him, taking his hand in hers. "I need to tell you something." Jake sat up straight, intrigued by her statement. Her face was serious, which made Jake anxious. "I have always known what I wanted. When I was 8, I told my family that I was going to be the best detective in Brooklyn. And well, I made that happen." 

Jake was about to interrupt her when he thought better of it. She continued, "In high school, I wasn't going to leave without being the best student I could possibly be and I made Valedictorian. In college, I maintained a 4.0 every semester and graduated Suma Cum Laude." 

Jake had always known that Amy was both smart and determined but had never heard of all these accomplishments before. Impressed didn't begin to describe how he felt about her. 

"I always had to fight for everything I wanted and I did. I worked as hard as I could to get everything I wanted and it all paid off. But there is one thing that I didn't fight hard enough for, and do you know what that is?" 

Her eyes seem to be burning into his, the intensity unlike anything he had seen from her before. He shook his head, his brain not seemingly coordinating with his voice.

She paused for a moment, before revealing her answer. "You." 

Jake swallowed hard, not knowing how to react. She never broke her gaze, a powerful aura surrounding Amy. "I should have fought for you. Like you have always fought for me. I used to think you were fighting with me, not for me. I was too blind to see how you hard you have been fighting for me-romantic stylez. Well, I'm going to fight for you now." 

Jake was completely blown away. It was everything he had been waiting to hear and he couldn't believe it was finally happening. Once again, his words were failing him. He went to open his mouth but nothing came out. Amy moved her face closer to his, her free hand reaching for the side of his face. 

"I love you Jake." Her voice was strong but low. A smile spread across her face. Jake could feel an intense feeling boiling up from within his body. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He could feel a sting in his eyes. It wasn't long before he realized that the sting were small tears. Her small hand made a motion across his cheek-she was wiping them away. The signals that he was firing from his brain were finally connecting with his throat, albeit only just. 

"I love you too." 

And there it was, the moment he had been waiting for was finally happening. Not only had he told her that he loved her, but she, Amy Santiago, had said it first. He felt like he was in a dream; that he was still undercover and this was just another one of the cruel nightmares that had plagued him throughout his time away. He could feel himself pinching his own skin, making Amy let out a small laugh. 

"Jake, I love you." She said it again, this time her voice more upbeat. His eyes never left hers though his gaze was far off. His trance-like state led her to punching him in the arm. 

"Owwie" Jake suddenly being brought back into the room, a small smile beginning to appear on his face. 

"I needed to do something. You were somewhere else for a second there." Amy said, defending her action. 

Jake's face was lighting up, his eyes becoming wider than Amy had ever seen. "I was having the most amazing daydream where you told me you loved me." 

Amy's smile was wide. "Not a daydream, Jake. I love you. I've said it, like, three times now. I love you. Four times." 

Although Jake was still supposed to be rehabilitating from his injuries, all he wanted to do in that moment was a celebratory dance. His heart was racing at a thousand beats a minute and had never experienced a moment like this before. He reached for Amy's face, cupping it with both hands. "I love you Amy." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought herself so that she was now sat on his lap.She leant her forehead against his, a breathy laugh of joy escaping from her throat. Jake brushed her hair away from her face, tucking the loose strands behind her ear. He felt a small pang of pain across his chest from the pressure of her on him but he didn't care. Nothing could break this moment. Jake, for the first time since he was a child, felt invincible. 

Jake took a gentle hold of Amy's hand and placed it on his chest over where his heart is. "I don't think my heart has ever beaten so fast!" 

"Me either." Amy replied. "Although, I have to admit, whenever I see you, it always beats a littler faster." 

Jake smiled and kissed her hard. It took Amy a little by surprise but she immediately responded with equal ferocity. Kissing this man, the man she was in love with, was like fireworks on the Forth of July; explosive. A small moan escaped her lips as she found herself pushing down against him. Being this close to him ignited something primal in Amy. An urge that she had never felt with any other man coursed through her veins like lava spewing from a volcano. She wanted him so much that it felt as though the world could disappear around them and she wouldn't care, or even notice for that matter. He was her world now and she was willing to give herself over to him fully, in every which way. 

Much to the pair's disappointment, a sudden knock at the door broke them apart.

Jake, whose breath was barely there, choked out "Should we get that?" 

"Ignore it. There'll go away." Amy replied, kissing him quickly before he could say anything else. 

Another louder, rapid knock came from the door, accompanied by a voice. "Amy, open up. I know you're in there. I can hear you." 

The voice was unfamiliar to Jake but Amy's wide-eyed look indicated that it must be someone she knew well. 

"What is she doing here?" Amy said, as though thinking aloud. 

"Who is it?" Jake asked, he voice still at a whisper. 

Amy stood up and walked towards the door, straightening both her clothes and her hair, throwing Jake an almost apologetic look. He, too, tried to pull himself into a half decent state, although a confused look covered his face. 

Amy let took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door. 

"Hey Mom."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

"Hello Amy." 

Amy seemed to be as surprised to see her mother as Jake was. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Her mother looked up her and down, unimpressed with the less than enthusiastic welcome that she had received.  "I've been trying to call you all evening. I was worried about you." 

The answer took Amy by surprise. "I'm sorry Mom. But you know i can't always answer my phone."

"Of course I know that, but usually you text me back at the very least. Can't I worry about my little girl?" She leant forward and enveloped her daughter in a loving hug. 

Amy smiled into her mother's shoulder. "It's nice to see you."

It was only whilst embracing her daughter that Mrs. Santiago noticed the man sat on the couch. She pulled away from Amy, a confused look covering her face. "Hello." her voice almost questioning.

Amy too turned to look at Jake, the distraction of her mother's arrival momentarily causing Amy to forget about him.

"Uh Mom, this is Jake Peralta."

At the introduction,  Jake rose to his feet, offering his hand to Mrs Santiago. "It's nice to finally meet you."

A look of recollection slowly crossed her face."Amy's partner! Of course! It's nice to finally meet you too. I've heard so much about you!", shaking his hand enthusiastically. 

"All good I hope. Wow, I see where Amy gets her firm handshake from." Jake observed, letting out a small laugh, making Mrs. Santiago giggle.

Amy looked toward Jake, a small smile on her lips. Despite the awkwardness of the moment, he was still able to be charming. She noticed her mother giving him the once over, a look of suspicion in her eyes. Her mother had always been a great detective; Amy had inherited all her skills from her, and she knew that the scene in which she had walked in on wasn't that of just coworkers. The apartment was decked out in the British theme which wasn't its usual decor and her mom was slowly piecing the puzzle together. 

"Actually Mom, Jake is also my..." Amy hesitated, unsure of what she should call him now. She looked at Jake, who was as eager as her mother to hear the end of the sentence. She stared at him wide eyed, with an awkward silence falling in the apartment. Amy's mind raced with different words to describe her new relationship but none seemed to make their way to her vocal chords.

After what felt like minutes, Jake spoke up. "Actually Mrs. Santiago,  Amy and I are together."

Mrs. Santiago looked surprised. "I see. Since when?"

Amy let out a small nervous laugh. It was another question with an unclear answer. Again, Jake took the lead. "Well, tonight was our first official date."

"Official?" Mrs. Santiago was intrigued, a questioning tone lining her voice

Amy suddenly regained her voice, although eyes staring at the floor, knowing that her mother would be relentless. "The truth is that for a long time i have know that Jake and I should be together and having almost lost him, I didn't need to date him in order to fall in love with him because I knew already was and..."

"Okay, slow down my darling." Mrs. Santiago interrupting what she knew would be a long diatribe. "Two things. You almost lost him?"

Jake looked between Amy and her mother, the resemblance uncanny. "Yes Mrs. Santiago, I was recently shot in the line of duty." His voice cracking with the admission.

A sad and concerned looked appeared on her face. "I'm so sorry Jake." In a move that both shocked Amy and Jake, she enveloped him in a loving hug. A smile appeared on his face, the sincerity of the embrace filling Jake with a warm feeling.

Mrs. Santiago pulled back, looking him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." Jake replied earnestly, "Well, I'm on my way at least. Amy's making sure I don’t over do things."

She gave her daughter a loving smile. "That's my girl."

Amy's face began to soften, returning the smile to her mother. Mrs. Santiago reached for Amy's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "She's always been good at taking care of the people that she loves. That's what makes her mi hija especial"

Amy was felt slightly embarrassed at her mother's affection but it was what made her mother so great. Jake was looking at Amy adoringly, his eyes gleaming with agreement with Mrs. Santiago's sentiment. Amy caught the look on his face and moved to wrap herself around him. Mrs. Santiago could see the  feelings that they had for one another, the love exuding from them.

"I don't think I need to ask the second part of the question." she smiled at the pair, who were beaming back at her. "I think I'll leave you be. It was very nice to meet you Jake."

"Likewise, Mrs. Santiago." He said, once again offering her his hand.

"Please Jake, call me Natalia." She leant forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back, she place a hand on each of the pair. "Make sure you come to the next Santiago family dinner Jake. I'm sure everyone will be dying to meet you."

Amy smiled. "I'll make sure to bring him. Don't worry Mama." 

Mrs. Santiago, leant forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'll call you to arrange a family get together soon."With that she headed for the door, a smile plastered on her friendly face, Amy and Jake watching her as she left.

"Well," Jake started, "that was...unexpected. In the nicest way."

Amy pulled herself in for a tighter hold on him."At least that's one down. Only 8 more to go." She let out a small laugh, the prospect of seeing Jake at a Santiago family dinner making her both nervous and excited.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Jake said, a hint of the old Jake coming through in his voice. He looked down at Amy, his right hand tilting her chin so that her eyes met with his. "Besides, as long as I have you, nothing can stop me from being happy."

He leant down and kissed her softly. The sincerity of Jake's statement made Amy go weak all over. She knew that Jake meant every word; she knew because that was exactly how she felt. 

"I love you so much Jake."

I love you too Amy."

 

 


End file.
